


Bathtime

by AlphaWolfAl



Series: Al's Memories Of FFXV [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Al's literally always a top, Bottom Gladio, First Time Sex, He does now though, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Prom has a size kink, Prompto's got no control over his mouth, Size Kink, Threesome, Trans Male Character, bottom prompto, everything is cool though, he doesn't know there's a word for it but it's there, it's in a river, noisy partner, prompto didn't actually know that yet, self-insert as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfAl/pseuds/AlphaWolfAl
Summary: If Prompto Argentum was one thing, it was curious. But sometimes that curiosity could be swayed into desire and that desire leads him to sneak to where his friends are bathing privately in an attempt to catch a glimpse of what he assumes will be some raunchy action. He's wrong and tries to leave but an embarrassing tumble through the underbrush leaves to a far better kind of tumble in the river.





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn with a soft epilogue coming up (as chapter 2). Have fun. It's a mess to write from Prompto's POV for me. Forgive me my sins. Or don't.

If Prompto Argentum was one thing, it was curious. But sometimes that curiosity could be swayed into desire.

Now normally he definitely knows better than to sneak up on someone trying to take a bath. But this time he may or may not be thinking with the wrong head about these two particular men.

So here he stands, well crouches, creeping to the quiet bend of the river where he knows his friends are bathing.

Finally he makes it to the edge of the trees blocking in the bank and instantly he realizes that this is something so much more private than what he was hoping to see.

In the warm glow of near-sunset the water glitters golden where it parts around their waists, hiding what he was here to see, shit still thinking of that now huh? Why yes, yes he certainly is.

The two men stand mostly still, soap still in their hair and beards, Al leaning back against Gladio's chest, the brunette only two or three inches taller than his blond lover.

The Shield's arms are wrapped around his partner, one low around the Glaive's waist touching the water and the other higher, calloused fingertips making for the only motion between them as they run over one of the matching pair of thick scars on the older man's chest. The blond's strong hands rest one on Gladio's low forearm and the other wraps across his own body to hold onto his lover's powerful bicep.

The two have their eyes closed and periodically one or the other of them murmurs something far too quiet for him to hear at this distance.

Gods this was too personal. He shouldn't be here.

He turns to bolt. Too quickly. He can't keep his balance and crashes through the bushes previously hiding him from view.

Well now he's sprawled on the rocky riverbank in a heap of slender limbs and foliage. They definitely know he's there.

When he finally gets the nerve to look over at them they've barely moved.. Both men have turned to look at him, two pairs of eyes sparkling to match their smiles, which by the way are far less mocking than he expected them to be so that's nice, it eases the sting of his embarrassment.

It's Gladio who speaks first, his fingers still tracing that pale raised tissue on Al's chest and his low voice breaking through the blind panic twisting in Prompto's brain.

“Just couldn't wait, huh?” There's a soft laugh behind the words, and his eyes and smile are warm.

“I uh.... I was just uh...” Come on Prom you can do this, it's just Al and Gladio. Naked. Together. Dripping wet in the river. Holy shit you can't do this! Abort! Abort!

Al's smile is soft, small, barely lifting one corner of his mouth, and his crystal-blue eyes sparkle.

“Might as well join us then.” The blond's mouth tilts further into a smirk promising something Prompto already knows is good.

It's like he's on auto-pilot then, before he can stop himself he's stripped out of his clothes and is wading into the cool, slow-moving, river towards the pair.

His body feels hot, his cock already stirring in anticipation. If Al's as good with the rest of his body as he is with his hands there's nothing but fun in store.

The other two men laugh softly and he blushes brightly.

“I uh.. If it's uh... ok?” He stammers just barely audible. “I didn't mean to... interrupt...” He makes a vague, awkward, hand motion.

The arm wrapped lower around Al's waist reaches out to him, and Gladio's grinning now, oh Gods he's stunning when he grins.

“Not the show you were hoping to interrupt, huh? Well come on then. Let's make it up to you.”

He very absolutely most certainly does not squeak. Nope. That was definitely not him. He didn't squeak you did.

He squeaks.

“I-it was great! Uh I mean you two really... Gods you looked really happy." There's something sad in his voice when he says it.

The pair laugh softly again and now Al's strong arm reaches out to him as well.

“Come on buddy. I'll wash your hair for you.”

The slender blond is thrilled by the idea of being part of this tenderness he's witnessing. So he runs, well wades as quickly as possible, the rest of the way to them.

Prompto grasps their hands in his and clings to them. If he lets go this moment might not be real so he just holds on.

Then something even more miraculous happens. Both larger men wrap an arm around him, drawing him to them in a warm embrace.

Heaven. This is what Heaven is. Warm and solid and holding him like they want him.

Call him a simple man but this is legitimately all he's ever wanted from life.

Too soon Al is stepping away from the hug though.

“You two start without me. I gotta get this outta my hair.” He motions to the soap still slicking his thick wavy hair as he wades into deeper water.

Prom watches him go, a pout on his soft lips.

Gladio watches him go, confusion knotting his brow.

As Al's head disappears beneath the water the brunette's eyes suddenly widen and he takes quick action to distract the still pouting photographer.

In a smooth motion he captures the smaller man's lips in a slow, firm, kiss. Something about it is so claiming, he knows this man wants to do this just by the way he's doing it.

Gods it feels so good. He feels so small and safe and he doesn't want it to end so he pulls his friend closer and kisses him more, gripping at his hair and, when that earns him a deep rumbling groan he pulls again.

And he feels even smaller when he feels the other man's member throbbing to life against his narrow hip. Big guy, big dick. Wow.

Prom's eyes slip closed and he presses his hip into that hardening length more.

Gods that was happening because of him. Gladio was getting hard for him. Astrals, the thought sent a dizzying throb to his own cock.

He whimpers when the larger man breaks the kiss. Whimpers louder in the next instant when lips and scruffy beard move their way down his neck. He moans when he feels the scrape of teeth at his throat.

Then those teeth dig into a spot where neck becomes shoulder and Prompto gasps sharply and buries his face in Gladio's thick neck.

That's all his friend needs to see from him to know apparently that he can exploit that spot.

Teeth and lips and tongue torment his skin and he'd be embarrassed by how quickly he starts to cry out and rut himself against the other man clinging to him for dear life is he wasn't, well, clinging to him for dear life.

His cock is so hard it aches. He can feel Gladio's length throb against his hip, flesh hot even in the cool water. The growls the other man is letting out are getting deeper and his hips are starting to move with Prom's motions.

He misses the sound of water moving so it's sudden for him when hot, calloused, hands take hold of his hips from behind and Gladio's haven't moved from where he's caressing the smallest man's back.

A startled yelp leaves the youngest man's lips.

The other two chuckle, Al soft and warm and Gladio becoming breathless.

He feels his face heat up and hides it more firmly in the mass of muscle that is one of his best friends.

One of Al's hands slides forward and the slender man gasps when it's not just wrapping around his length but pressing Gladio's throbbing cock firmly against his.

Then he starts stroking, hand moving in a lazy rhythm up and down their lengths, and it drives him absolutely wild.

He shudders and moans and digs his nails into Gladio who makes a low grunt, a soft sigh, but nothing further. Even in his own lust-filled haze the quiet reactions are almost distracting.

“Gla-ah~ Gladio are y- Mmmh~! Areyouintothis?”

Al lets out a soft chuckle and murmurs in his ear.

“He's quiet.” He raises his voice a little. “Babe, tell Prom how you feel.”

Pale lavender-blue eyes snap to the giant of a man in front of him, and he finds golden eyes already staring at him.

Gladio's voice is rough, a little strained, and his eyes are dark and intense with lust.

“Shit buddy... You're fucking beautiful, Prompto... Feels so good...”

He immediately feels his entire body flush red and his cock gives a heavy throb. An undignified sound leaves his lips, not that any of them have been that dignified in the last twenty minutes.

And then Al's thumb sweeps over the sensitive head of his cock and he clings to the brunette tighter as he keens into his thick neck.

He feels Gladio's length throb hard where it's pressed to his own and that makes it feel so much better.

The pleasure pulsing through his veins isn't enough to distract him from the sheer size of the men pressing so close to him.

And so he rambles hopelessly because of course he does. He can't stop himself.

“A-are you... I don't know if I can... It's my first time...”

The bigger men freeze a moment, pass a look between themselves over his head.

Then Al laughs and presses a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

“Don't worry. This is enough. Don't rush yourself.”

Gladio nods, then presses a slow deep kiss to Prompto's lips again and runs a big hand through his hair, wetting the pale blond locks.

The shock of the man behind him resuming the motions of his hand blurs his vision for a moment. Then Gladio grinds his hips forward with a low grunt.

“Fuck... More... Please.” His voice actually cracks softly and if anyone had ever told him before this moment that Gladio would beg anyone for anything Prompto would have laughed.

But now he's standing here clinging to this tattooed mountain of a man and keening again at the sunset-streaked sky as the calloused pad of Al's thumb rubs just hard enough over the head of his cock, then over the solid thickness of Gladio's.

Again words tumble from his lips without any hope of him controlling them.

“I want to~! Ah~ b-but it's so big... A-and Al... And I've never... Gods~!”

Well that's... most of a sentence.

But then, before he can babble anything else, he's sobbing breathlessly into Gladio's tattoo's shoulder as he cum into the water between their bodies.

“Oh Gods... Gods I'm sorry that was... You didn't even... Shit let me... Something? Please?”

Oh the babbling, that's back really fast.

But Gladio hasn't cum and Prompto doesn't want to be done yet and Al's hand is still there, still pressing their cocks together even as the pressure becomes too much and Prom starts to squirm.

They both laugh and Gladio gently holds him as Al lets go, sliding that big hot calloused hand up to rest on his belly.

Al's fingers caress his belly and he squirms a bit unable to stop the laugh that bubbles up at the soft ticklish feeling.

“We're not mad. Take a breath. Think you can stand.”

“Y-yea. I'm good. I can stand.”

He is not good. He cannot stand. When Gladio sets him on the ground the gentle current of the river and the tremble in his knees threaten to take him away downriver after the stain of his release.

Gladio holds him up, caresses his hair softly, kisses his forehead.

Al's hand moves slowly to guide his around Gladio's cock. That big hand guides him up and down in different angles, different paces, squeeze here, thumb over the head.

Once Prompto picks up the rhythm Al lets go. He takes a step back moving his hand to the slender man's lower back.

His mind is running wild as he stares down at his own hand stroking Gladio's gorgeous cock in the water.

He's concentrating so hard on doing it right that he jumps and bites his own lip when Al murmurs suddenly in his ear.

“Relax. You're doing great.” He rests his bearded chin on Prom's shoulder. “Right big guy?”

Gladio's eyes snap from watching Prompto's slender hand to the smaller man's face, grinning at him with lust-hazed eyes.

“Fuck... You're a hell of a fast learner Prom...” His cock throbs when he talks and holy shit that is just so good it means so much.

He tries changing things up, trying some things he likes to see if he can make the big guy respond more. Getting a sharp gasp out of the other man makes his own cock throb between his legs.

The rumble of Al's voice against his neck, where the blond is placing lazy kisses that make his knees weak, gets his attention.

“Go on. Give him a little feedback, big guy.”

The way Gladio's eyes are glazed over and his breathing is ragged it's amazing to Prompto that he can form words at all. But he does, almost on autopilot.

“Yes, sir.”

Al lets out a deep growl, Prompto groans lowly and blushes furiously bright.

“S-sir?” His own voice is thick with lust.

The rumbling growl turns into a low laugh.

“I told you I was in charge.”

Prompto's brain goes blank for a moment so he just... hides his face... in Gladio's powerful chest.

The big man runs trembling fingers through pale blond hair and moans softly.

The sound brings Prompto's brain back online just in time for him to get to hear the Shield let out a shuddering cry as his body jerked and he spilled in the photographer's hand.

As the pale stain floats away on the current, Prompto, still blushing, grins and lets out a breathless laugh. Gladio's panting heavily as he pulls the smaller man against his body and kisses him long and slow and searingly hot. It makes his head spin and his breathing comes in short pants.

Even in the heat of the kiss he notices Al moving away. Gladio's arms tighten around him but he pushes back, almost tripping on himself to turn around and reach for the other blond's arm.

He presses himself to the other man, running slender fingers through soft tawny curls of chest hair and looping one arm up around his neck.

“Prom, this is definitely not how I wanted to have this conversation...” The bigger man's voice is soft, his eyes are softer, but there's tension in his shoulders.

He moves back, looks away. “Is there something wrong? You're uh... you're not that into me, huh?”

Al grabs his chin with one big, warm, hand and forces him with firm pressure to look at him again.

“Prom gods damnit I am so fucking into you.”

He's shocked. It's so blatant and so blunt and just so Al of him to say it that way. But he didn't expect it after so much encouraging him in Gladio's direction.

“I uh... Is there something wrong? Is it uh...” He drops his voice and blushes all over again, clear down to his chest. “Is it bigger than Gladio's?”

Suddenly the other two men burst out laughing, Al even buckles a little as the knees just managing to keep his feet under him. And Prompto is just absolutely flabbergasted. Confused enough to actually think the word flabbergasted.

Gladio recovers first, still grinning.

“Well one of them is.”

That literally is not clearing anything up holy shit Prom can't even get his words in order right that moment while he tries to process the situation.

Al shakes his head a bit and ruffles his hair, which he can't help but lean into wow that just feels so nice.

“Prom why do you have to be so cute? Holy shit. I don't have a dick.”

Blank. There is no brain here. Prompto? Who is that? Does not compute.

“What? Of course you do. Is it really small or something?”

He doubts that, nothing about Al is small, they have to be making fun of him. Right?

Gladio actually snorts a bit and covers half of his face with one hand.

Al grabs Prompto's hand and gently pulls it down, pressing it to his lower belly, then slides it slowly downwards.

His fingers tremble as he rushes it along, hurrying to palm the other blond's crotch.

A moment of earnest groping later his eyes fly wide and lavender-blue eyes snap to the other man's.

“Al... Are you ok? Did something happen? Did someone do this?”

His brain whirls in a panic. Al. A man. Has no dick. Nothing. Just hair and skin and fat. He yanks his hand back, eyes still wide.

Both of the larger men are outright guffawing at that, the both of them actually disappear under the water for a moment before resurfacing, still laughing between sputters for breath.

Al finally pulls himself together and gently wraps his arms around the smaller man.

“Nothing happened. Nobody did anything. I was just born that way.”

Finally his brain catches up with him. And he immediately feels stupid.

“Oh. Oh Gods I am so stupid.... Al I'm sorry.”

The older man chuckles softly and takes several steps backwards until the water only comes to his mid-thigh and then he simply stands there, arms at his sides, tension across his shoulders.

“I get it if you're not interested now that you know.”

He's not just looking between Al's legs, actually he hasn't actually done that yet. He's more than a little distracted by the water running through tawny hair down his belly, over one hip, down a thick thigh. So he stands there, slack-jawed and staring. Finally he looks, and it's just... skin. And the same tawny hair.

He feels himself blushing as he looks longer and longer, still silent.

Then a heavy elbow in his shoulder blade, and Gladio's good-natured chuckle.

“At least say something, buddy.”

And that sets off a cascade of what he dearly hopes are actual words.

“It's not a problem I just never holy shit how do you even why didn't you say something what can I do for you?”

They both laugh softly. Al's shoulders relax and he starts walking back towards them. Gladio winks and gives Prompto a little push towards the other blond.

“Trust me. He's good at what he does.”

Al's arms return to embracing him and the bigger man presses his forehead to Prom's narrow shoulder.

“Thank you...”

Ok. He's confused again now.

“Wha... huh? Why are you thanking me?”

Al picks up his head and gently rests his forehead on Prompto's, those bright crystal-blue eyes look right into his own. The way he looks at him makes Prompto feel like the bigger man really wanted him to stay.

“You have no idea how many people have rejected me after they find out.” He laughs a little. “Some of them pretty violently.”

The thought of that makes his chest clench in anger. He throws his arms around the big man and buries his face in his broad shoulder.

“I'm not going anywhere. Ok?”

Gladio chuckles softly, pats Prompto's back, ruffles his hair, then walks on towards shore. He's rinsed the soap from his hair and beard while the other two have their moment. The brunette stretches out, naked and wet and glistening in the golden sunset.

He's so busy staring after Gladio that Prompto lets out a shrill squeak when Al's heavy hand gives his ass a firm grope.

“Eyes on me, Prom.”

Then Al is kissing him. It's rough and deep and everything about it screams ownership and need and barely restrained ferocity that he wants to see in all it's glory. It's just everything he wanted Al's kiss to be. It's so different from Gladio's slow claiming kiss, but it makes Prom's cock jump and throb to life all the same.

As they kiss Al's hands run over his sides, his narrow hips. The water swirls around his belly as those hands move and he presses closer.

Then Al moves, kisses down his jaw, nips firmly at his neck, and Prom gasps and groans and presses his hips forward, grinding against the bigger man's thigh.

Then that thick thigh presses firmly between his legs and he keens softly and ruts against it.

“More... Please...”

He knows Al's good with his hands, their previous encounters, each one of them a haze of lust as he desperately fucks into Al's calloused hand, play in his mind fueling the heat in his belly. He wants to feel that again.

Al chuckles lowly.

“Take it easy darlin'. I'll make it worth your while.”

Prompto shudders as that low chuckle sends a thrill down his spine and his hips roll forwards again against Al's thigh.

The older man grabs his ass firmly again, and he squeaks again, and he blushes clear down his chest. Then a finger presses carefully at his hole and he tenses up with a gasp.

Immediately Al's hand moves back to his hip and Prompto whines, burying his face in the other man's neck.

“No please. Don't stop.... I just... It's my first time...”

And then Al's finger is back, pressing in slowly. Prompto closes his eyes, the stretch burns, lighting his nerves up and making his cock throb.

As that thick finger reaches its limit inside him Prom hears a low grunt from Gladio on his rock. So he opens his eyes and there, on the riverbank, is his friend, laid out in his muscular, tan, tattooed, glory. Gladio is stroking that beautiful cock with golden eyes locked on the pair still in the river.

Gods that's so fucking hot. Prompto gasps and clutches at Al tighter, peering over the Glaive's shoulder as his cock gives a heavy throb.

“Is he touching himself while I finger your pretty little hole?”

Al's voice in low, firmly between a purr and a growl, and his finger slides lazily in and out sending sharp bolts of pleasure up and down the smaller man's spine. It's all he can do to reply.

“Y-yea he is...”

“Do you want him to stop?”

The question doesn't make sense.

“No! Shit... uh... I really... Gods it's so hot.”

Al laughs softly and blocks his view for a moment to kiss him again, softly this time as his finger speeds up inside him.

Then those kisses move down his neck and Prompto can see Gladio again, Gods if it was any other person he'd feel bad for looking at Gladio while someone was fingering him. But with Al he felt safe, he could look and touch and feel and none of it was wrong if Al was here.

He realizes something suddenly and he hopes the sounds he's making are words.

“Do you... Ngh~... Should we... You can't see him and... oh~! Fuck he's so beautiful...”

The other blond sucks a mark onto his neck and purrs lowly.

“I've seen him jerk off a hundred times.” Prompto can hear him grin as he continues. “Sometimes I make him do it just do I can watch.”

He gasps sharply, tightens for a moment around the finger inside him, and buries the lower half of his face in the older man's shoulder. He can't tear his eyes away from Gladio though, and the brunette on the riverbank is staring right back at him with intense golden eyes.

“M-m-make him?” Wow that was almost words, good job.

“He's such a good boy for me. If I told him to stop right now he would. He'd wait until I told him he could do it.”

He digs his nails into Al's back and moans low against his skin as his finger finds something inside him that makes his vision go white for a second and steals away his breath.

A deep growl from the riverbank is the first thing he registers. But he doesn't have time to think about it because now that Al has found that spot inside him he's aiming for it.

Turns out he shoots just as sharp with that calloused fingertip as he does with his crossbow. Every time he presses in or pulls out he runs across that spot and it fans sparks of pleasure into fire in Prompto's belly.

He's rutting his hips against the thick thigh between his legs. Keening and moaning into Al's skin as his eyes stay locked on Gladio's sprawled form He can barely hear the big man's sounds over his own noise.

Suddenly his voice catches and grinds to a halt as his entire body tenses and he throws back his head spilling for a second time into the river.

Oh Gods it's too soon. He's over-stimulated and it hurts but it's so good as he claws at Al's back, sobbing in pleasure-pain into his shoulder, and tries to force his eyes to refocus on Gladio.

Al withdraws his finger so slowly, kisses his shoulder, rubs his back with his other hand.

Prompto is just quieting into whimpers when suddenly a sharp grunt leaves Gladio's lips and Prom manages to focus his eyes just in time to watch the bigger man's cock throb and jump and spurt cum over his own belly as his face twists in pleasure-pain and Prompto is suddenly glad his own body is too tired to react.

Al gently sets Prompto on his feet, steadies him carefully, then turns crystal-blue eyes to the shore and chuckles softly.

“Even the second time he makes such a mess. Would you help him clean up?”

Prompto hears his own soft gasp mirrored in a sharper one from the banks, but he nods enthusiastically and makes an effort to rush there through the water. His legs are shaking, they barely hold him long enough to get there.

As soon as he's there Prompto drops to his knees next to the rock.

Gladio's cheeks tinge pink as he shifts to put one leg on either side of the small blond.

Prompto hesitates, he's not sure how to go about this. For a moment he thinks of just scooping up some water to rinse it away. Then an impulse strikes him.

All at once he surges forward and drags his tongue over the mess on Gladio's stomach.

A massive hand grips the back of his hair and he looks up, panting softly, tongue hanging out and still covered in Gladio's cum, eyes still hazy.

Suddenly Gladio drags him into a fierce kiss, shocking him. That shock lasts until he finds himself suddenly pinned on his back in the warm sand still being kissed ferociously.

A throat clears.

Gladio sits up quickly, still straddling Prompto, and snaps his eyes to Al out in the river.

Prom turns his head with a soft whine looking out at the tall blond.

“Let's get you two cleaned up.” He motions to them both to rejoin him in the river. “I did say I'd wash Prom's hair.”

Gladio gets to his feet immediately. Then he heaves the small blond up and keeps him steady. The brunette picks up the soap laying on the rock he'd been on before leading him back out into the water.

As soon as he's close enough Prompto reaches for Al. He wraps one arm around the bigger man's shoulders and the other hand slides down his belly eagerly.

Then Al grabs his wrist. It's a firm hold but not rough. But it's confusing.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Al smiles a little, shakes his head, releases Prompto's arm.

“No. But I'm fine.”

Gladio wraps a powerful arm around the photographer's shoulders and leans down to murmur in his ear.

“Don't take it personally, buddy. Sometimes he just likes to watch.”

Prompto blushes, swallows hard, nods a bit.

“Ok. Yea. Ok. Just uh... If you change your mind...”

Al smiles and nods and holds a hand out to Gladio. The Shield hands him the soap and takes a half step back.

As Al lathers his hair and Gladio massages his back Prom finds his voice again

“Can I come back? This was really nice and I just really want to do it again.”

They both laugh, but they nod.

“Don't see why not.”

“Sure thing, buddy. Just ask next time.”

Prompto blushes, bites his lower lip, and ducks his head as Al reminds him that he snuck over.

“I uh... I didn't know what I was... interrupting. You two were so beautiful and I tried to leave you alone but I tripped.”

He blushes more, still isn't looking at the blond man in front of him. He just sinks under water, rinsing the soap from his hair to buy himself time.

When he comes back up they're both laughing. Al ruffles his wet hair. Gladio scoops him up in powerful arms and carries him as they walk back to shore.

He's set back on his feet and a towel is dropped unceremoniously on his head.

“Dry off before you catch cold.”

Gladio's voice is soft.

When he finishes drying his hair and face Al already has his pants on and is shaking his towel-dried hair like a massive dog.

That's cute. Why is that cute? Shit that's so cute.

He giggles as he dries his lower body off. Al raises an eyebrow. Gladio looks over, pants halfway up his legs.

“Sorry sorry. That was just really cute.”

Prompto motions a little helplessly to Al.

Thankfully Al just laughs and loops his towel around his neck. There's not even a shirt here for him. Holy shit he's worse than Gladio.

Prom suddenly blurts out something that's just pupped into his head.

“I'm not gonna tell anyone. I promise.”

Al tilts his head a little.

“About what.”

Prompto awkwardly motions to the other blond's lower body.

Thankfully he figures it out and smiles a bit.

“I'll tell them myself if it comes up.” He shrugs lazily. “I figure nobody needs to know what's in my pants unless they wanna be in them too.”

Prompto smiles, cheeks pink again, and finished drying off and getting dressed.

Then they walk back to camp, both of the larger men with an arm around their smaller companion, Al's around his waist and Gladio's around his shoulders.

Noct is already asleep and Iggy's already cooking dinner when they get back. Prom blushes bright red but neither Al nor Gladio acts like this is anything other than normal.

Iggy looks at the three of them and his perfect mouth curves into that soft little smile but he doesn't say anything either.

As they settle around the fire pit and Al sets about making the campfire Prompto is caught up in the very last rays of light as the sun fully disappears below the horizon.

He can't help but wonder when they'll have the chance to do this all again.

Al leans back against his legs as the fire catches and starts to consume larger sticks.

Gladio drops into the chair next to him and grins tossing him a bottle of water.

The food smells great, the fire is warm, and the thrum of satisfaction sinking into his bones makes this the best night he can remember having pretty much ever.


End file.
